


Choque De Príncipes

by lostlian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlian/pseuds/lostlian
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tu persona destinada es del reino enemigo o peor aún, es el príncipe heredero al trono? Durante muchas décadas el reino de Saudaa a tratado de conquistar a Midori y Katai, los últimos dos reinos rebeldes que se esconden detrás de una gran muralla, todo lo que sucede detrás de esta es un completo misterio. Jooheon, príncipe heredero de Saudaa sera el encargado de descubrir todos los secretos y elaborar una estrategia para destruir a los insurgentes, sin embargo, que pasara cuando sin darse cuenta se enamoré del príncipe heredero de Katai Im Changkyun.
Relationships: jookyun
Kudos: 4
Collections: MONSTA X SHIPS





	1. Fragmentado

Anteriormente el gran territorio del Imperio Aoi estaba formado por 4 reinos: Saudaa, Akai, Midori y Katai; los cuales tenían características tan diferentes que causaron que durante 1000 años pelearan entre ellos, fue entonces que Iying rey de Midori cansado de tanta muerte y guerra, reunió a los 3 reyes faltantes y les propuso una alianza, la cuál les permitirá parar la guerra y obtener beneficios de los reinos vecinos, fue entonces cuando se formó el consejo de reyes, el cuál estaría formado por los 4 gobernantes y en donde se tomarían las decisiones que involucraran a todos. Es así como quedó pactada la alianza, los reinos comenzaron ha prosperar en conjunto y durante 3 ciclos lunares se vivió en un ambiente de paz... hasta el inicio del cuarto ciclo lunar, fecha en que el nuevo emperador de Saudaa ascendía al trono, el temible príncipe Ruk que era conocido por ser astuto y ambicioso, no solo, no cumplió con la alianza, si no que, en busca de obtener mayor poder inició una guerra contra el reino vecino de Akai el cuál solo pudo resistir 1 año antes de que los conquistarán los saudiis, estos se apropiaron de su territorio después de haber eliminado al rey de Akai y volvieron esclavos a los akis.

Después de su aplastante victoria contra Akai, el Rey Ruk se auto domino el emperador de Aoi y dirigió su armada en dirección a los dos reinos que aún no habían caído, sin embargo, cuando las tropas llegaron a las fronteras de Katai y Midori, estás fueron recibidas por una tormenta de arena que al finalizar, había borrado cualquier indició de un ejército, todos y cada uno de los ataques que Ruk mando durante medio año fueron parados de maneras misteriosas, ningún solo hombre regresó para contar que había pasado; cansado de la espera y de que sus tropas fueran menguando; el Emperador de Aoi decidió retirarse y volver a su palacio en Saudaa en el cuál ya lo esperaba la princesa del extinto reino Akai, a la cuál no quiso asesinar solo por el gusto de convertirla en una de sus concubinas y obligarla a estar con el hombre que había matado a su padre.

Tiempo después fue del conocimiento de todo el Reino Saudaa, que la princesa estaba embarazada y que traería al mundo a un niño que continuaría el linaje real, sin dudarlo el Emperador obligó a la princesa a vivir en el castillo del Emperador como su esposa. 

Una mañana soleada del año 4002 llegó al mundo el primogénito del Emperador Ruk, el cuál, desde su nacimiento su padre dictaminó que crecería para continuar con sus hazañas, se convertiría en el general de la armada que lograría destruir a los dos reinos rebeldes que quedaban...

 **El** **príncipe** **Jooheon** ♚

_Nota del autor:_

Un ciclo lunar tiene el mismo tiempo que un siglo. 

_Aclaración_ :

El romance en esta historia se irá desarrollando conforme avance los capítulos, primeramente quiero que se desarrollen los personajes. Aclarando esto espero que disfruten la historia y que le den una oportunidad.

Besos. 


	2. Heredero

_Año_ _4012_

**Reino** **de** **Saudaa** **.**

_**Pov** _ __ _**Jooheon** _

10 años han pasado desde mi nacimiento, casi el mismo tiempo que llevó aprendiendo los modales de la corte, el manejo de la espada, combates, tácticas de guerra y los nombres de todos los nobles que vienen diariamente al palacio ha alabar al emperador; TONTOS! como si eso fuera a evitar que mi padre les cortara la cabeza, estoy harto de actuar como supuestamente debería hacerlo el próximo Emperador de Saudaa, es un dolor de cabeza tener que ser el heredero perfecto que desea el emperador, aunque tampoco me queda otra opción, al ser su único hijo reconocido, tengo la obligación de ser mejor que toda la descendencia que tiene con sus concubinas, como el mismo me lo ha dicho " El linaje Lee no puede quedar manchado por sangre bastarda" y si en dado caso llego a no ser apto para el trono, se que me mataría sin dudarlo.

Esto de ser de la realeza no es nada fácil, si no fuera por Shownu y Wonho que comparten conmigo un odioso destino impuesto por el emperador, ya me habría vuelto loco. Ambos fueron alguna vez del antiguo reino Akai el cual fue destruido 1 año antes de mi nacimiento, al quedar huérfanos, los vendieron como esclavos, sin embargo, pocos años después, su amo descubrió que tenían mucho talento para pelear y eran muy hábiles en el combate cercano, esto llamo la atención de mi padre quien ordeno que los reclutaran como parte de las tropas del imperio, a la edad de 13-14 años ganaron el titulo de "Sargentos Dorados", todo titulo que lleve el rango DORADO es muy codiciado entre los ciudadanos y los nobles de Saudaa, eso significa, que eres parte del séquito del Emperador, o es decir; que eres su fiel sirviente; leal al trono, su lamebotas blah, blah, blah.... lo que si es bueno, es que al menos lo pensara dos veces antes de desaparecerte, todo marchaba bien para ellos ganaban bien a pesar de ser unos mocosos, tenían poder, un buen trabajo; la vida pintaba bien... hasta hace 1 año cuando a mi padre se le ocurrió la brillante y fantástica idea de crear una Guardia personal para el Príncipe heredero, es decir YO, que los incluía obviamente a ellos, a partir de ahí, comencé ha no estar solo y vivir prácticamente con mis guardias-niñeras.

Mi vida como príncipe parecía seguir su curso, sin ningún cambio que afectara mi desarrollo como el heredero, HASTA ESE DÍA.

Fue en uno de los consejos que organizaba mi padre en la ciudad mas cercana a las fronteras de Midori y Katai, los 2 reinos rebeldes que aun seguían sin poder conquistar, se reunía con sus generales cada luna llena para discutir sobre estrategias que les permitieran conseguir la victoria, como aún no se me permite opinar y no quería interrumpir a mi señor padre, decidí salir a explorar esa parte del reino que aún no conocía, sin embargo, primero tendría que burlar la molesta vigilancia de mis guardias- niñeras, me escabullí por uno de los pasillos que conducían al patio de entrenamiento y trepe por uno de los muros del castillo; cuando por fin mis pies tocaron el suelo, a mi alrededor se extendía un territorio acabado por la guerra, casas abandonadas y edificios destruidos y mas allá del interminable desierto se podían distinguir las murallas de Akai y Midori, comencé a imaginar que es lo que se podría ocultar detrás de esos muros, los cuales se convirtieron en impenetrables hace 12 años, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos, que no me percate que estaba en completa obscuridad y si hay algo que odio, es precisamente estar solo en medio de la nada y sin luz.

Fui consciente de esto hasta que escuche un ruido proveniente de una de las casas abandonas, aunque me cueste admitirlo mis nervios me traicionan cuando me encuentro ante una situación terrorífica, todo mi orgullo y dignidad principesca se va al carajo.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Mi voz salió en un hilo sin que pudiera contenerme, tenía mucho miedo, mis piernas me temblaban y poca faltaba para que me pusiera a gritar y que Shownu y Wonho me rescataran.

Pasaron unos segundos que para mi desesperado yo, le parecieron horas y ningún sonido de respuesta se escucho, cuando iba a dar la vuelta y comenzar a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieran en dirección al castillo del consejo, observe lo mas extraño y espeluznante en mis 10 años de vida, una pequeña sombra negra con forma de una persona salió de una casa derrumbada y corrió en dirección opuesta a la mía, escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas del extraño ser, sin embargo, yo no le veía las piernas; antes de desaparecer volteó lo que identifique como su cabeza y al verlo me quede sin respirar, lo único que podía distinguir fueron sus ojos, que estoy seguro que por mas que pasen los años no podre olvidar, eran pequeños pero ardían como oro derritiéndose, jamas había contemplado unos ojos como esos.

No podía soportar su mirada, mis piernas se doblaron, como si el peso de mi cuerpo fuera demasiado para ellas, mi mente empezó a darme vueltas y mi vista se nublo, la figura comenzó a caminar hacia a mi hasta quedar a solo centímetros de mi cuerpo, quería verle la cara pero no podía ni levantar mi cabeza, antes de perder el conocimiento, escuche una voz, profunda y mordaz dentro de mi cabeza: "No deberías estar aquí tu no perteneces a este lugar, olvida que alguna vez estuviste aquí, porque la próxima vez que te atrevas ha estar tan cerca de mi hogar... Te matare"

Después de eso mi vista se nubló y todo se volvió negro.


	3. Honor o Deber

_**Pov** _ __ _**Wonho** _

Ser parte de la guardia personal del príncipe es un verdadero fastidio, ya no tengo tiempo de entrenar y practicar mi manejo de la espada; ahora todo el día me la paso persiguiendo a ese mocoso que no me da un minuto de descanso, apenas la noche anterior tuvimos que buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras cuando desapareció de su habitación, estaba desesperado por encontrarlo ya que el emperador ordenaba su presencia a la cena, estuve por darme por vencido, cuando lo vi caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo, iba con la intención de darle una reprimenda, cuando me percate de su semblante, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, algo no estaba bien con el, templaba y estaba muy sudoroso a pesar de que no estábamos en época de Verano, antes de lograr alcanzarlo se desvaneció, no había vivido una situación tan atemorizarte como esa antes, yo no sabia como darle cuidados médicos ha alguien, por eso después de trasladarlo a su habitación con la mayor discreción, fui ha alertar a Shownu el otro guardia encargado de la seguridad del príncipe, con sus habilidades en medicina pudimos despertar a Jooheon y bajarle la fiebre, sin embargo, por más que le preguntamos donde estaba y porque había regresado en tan mal estado, el dijo que olvidáramos el asunto que no era importante, como demonios no iba a hacer importante, tenias el semblante de UN MUERTO... recordando la experiencia traumante de la noche anterior, voltee a mi derecha y pude ver a Shownu recostado en uno de los pilares del balcón donde vigilábamos la práctica de tiro con arco del Príncipe Jooheon, observe que tenia ojeras y su rostro lucia cansado, frunció el ceño cuando Jooheon fallo el tiro, aunque nosotros sabíamos que solo estaba molestando al maestro, al menos no era el único fastidiado con nuestra nueva vida impuesta por el Emperador. 

Conocía a Shownu desde que tenia 3 años ambos fuimos comprados por el mismo amo y además los 2 eramos huérfanos y ciudadanos del extinto reino Akai, nuestro amo era un maestro de armas, como eramos muy pequeños para forjarlas, comenzamos siendo los mandaderos y los que distribuíamos armas en las ciudades del Reino Saudaa, al ser esclavos tuvimos que madurar más rápido que otros niños si es que queriamos sobrevivir, y en el transcurso nos volvimos muy buenos peleando, al cumplir 6 años no solo trabajaba en la armería; además participa en las peleas que organizaba el amo dentro del pequeño palacio de uno de los Generales del emperador Ruk, fue en una de esas peleas, que tanto Shownu como yo fuimos reclutados para ser parte de las tropas jóvenes de la armada, odiaba mi vida de esclavo, así que ví una oportunidad para escapar, en los primeros días de entrenamientos recibí palizas por no saber usar una espada, sin embargo, en el combate cercano, nadie podía igualarse a mi fuerza, ambos recibimos un entrenamiento brutal y extenuante pero fuimos de los pocos que no murieron y aguantaban mas palizas. Fue hasta los 13 que pude lograr un titulo y desde ese momento pensé que mi vida iba a mejorar; grave error, ahora estoy atado al mocoso del príncipe las 24 horas del día 

\- Te vas a amargar, si sigues poniendo atención a todo lo que haga - le mencione a Shownu, era muy raro que el perdiera la paciencia o se enojara pero era muy claro que desde que nos convertimos en guardias el estaba perdiendo el temperamento calmado que conocía. 

\- Porque no puede actuar como el príncipe heredero, solo de pensar que el subirá al trono dentro de unos años hace que pierda los estribos -sacudió la cabeza al terminar de hablar. - Necesita que alguien le imponga disciplina, tiene los mejores modales cuando el Emperador esta cerca, pero como la mayoría del tiempo esta aplastando rebeliones, Jooheon piensa que puede comportarse como quiere.

\- Todos tenemos los mejores modales con el emperador si es que no quieres perder tu cabeza -murmuré sonriendo. - Además quien le va a enseñar modales, es de la nobleza piensa que todos debemos hacer lo que el quiere.

Shownu se quedo en silenció unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección de lugar de prácticas.

\- Espera a donde vas, por más aburrido y hambriento que estés no podemos abandonar nuestros puestos de vigilancia -conocía muy bien a Shownu y sabía que era capaz de abandonar su obligaciones solo por la comida.

\- Dijiste que no había nadie que le enseñara modales, por eso yo me voy a sacrificar y le voy a ir a patear el trasero a nuestro príncipe heredero -Shownu volteó y me dedicó una sonrisa. -Te quedas aquí aburrido o te unes a la diversión -me pregunto

\- El día comenzó a ponerse interesante - Sonreí antes de seguir a Shownu.

_**Pov** _ _**Shownu** _

\- Es por eso que no debería saltarse los entrenamiento su alteza, si no quiere acabar con el cráneo aplastado, debería tomárselo más enserio -le dedique una mirada hastiada a mi oponente en el suelo, no llevábamos ni media tarde entrenando y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su real trasero había azotado en el suelo.

\- Shownu no deberías ser tan duro con el, al cabo que si es atacado, nuestro frágil príncipe puede acudir con nosotros, para que salvemos su honorable trasero -Wonho lo decía con una mirada neutral aunque su voz denotaba un toque a sarcasmo

\- Siempre me he tomado enserio los entrenamientos sargento Shownu -volví mi mirada hacía el príncipe que se estaba levantado del suelo. - Solo por vencerme un par de veces no quiere decir que no sepa defenderme, no me subestimen -me lanzo una mirada malhumorada, antes de darse la vuelta rumbo a su espada, la cual había sido lanzada a unos metros de nosotros cuando lo desarme. 

Podría ser un completo cretino y un niño mimado, pero algo que si le reconocía al príncipe, era su terquedad, no se daba por vencido por mas que yo lo tirara al piso innumerables veces. 

\- Vaya que forma de perder el tiempo, debería dejar de ser tan idiota y aceptar que no sabe ni como empuñar bien una espada -Menciono Wonho. - Yo lograría mas rápido obtener el titulo de "Señor" que el ser un maestro de la espada. 

Estaba por responderle, cuando el sonido de una risa amarga me hizo detenerme.

\- Vaya que tiene agallas sargento Wonho, faltarle al respeto al príncipe se considera una pena de muerte -Jooheon se acerco a paso firme hacia nosotros, hasta quedar en frente de Wonho. - pero ya que estas tan seguro de ganarme; porque no apostamos, si yo me vuelvo un maestro de la espada antes de que tu seas uno de esos nobles señores que le besan los pies a mi padre, por el resto de tu vida me servirás y no admitiré ninguna queja tuya, por el contrario, si yo pierdo te relevare de tus servicios y te mandare a las tropas de nuevo, que piensas, es una oferta tentadora no? 

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ambos se asesinaban con la mirada, estaba consciente que ambos tenían un temperamento explosivo y en cualquier momento uno de ellos se abalanzaría sobre el otro, conocía a Wonho a simple vista parecía una persona tranquila y agradable; hipnotizando con su sonrisa tan fresca y picara. A pesar de las apariencias lo había visto matar sin rechistar antes, si se atrevía a estrangular al príncipe los dos seriamos chicos muertos. Cuando iba a entrometerme en su pelea de miradas, una mueca apareció en la boca de Wonho acompañada de una sonora carcajada, el sonido de su risa junto con el apretón que me dedico en mi hombro me hizo relajarme. 

\- Tranquilo grandullón, AUN no lo voy a matar -dándome un guiño, poso su mirada en el príncipe. -Muy bien niño acepto tu oferta, estoy ansioso de dejar este lugar -Comenzó a alejarse de nosotros, cuando estaba a unos metros de nosotros volteo y grito. -No creas que por ser el heredero no puedo darte una paliza, mas te vale dejarme de dar dolores de cabeza -Sin mas que decir, siguió caminando hasta que desapareció por uno de los pasillos del castillo, seguro se quedaría montando guardia muy cerca de nosotros. 

\- Vaya que es difícil de tratar, aunque tu tampoco eres muy agradable, ambos tienen un porte aterrador y eso que solo son 3 y 4 años mayor que yo -Enserio tenia que decir eso, el no era la persona mas dulce y tratable que haya conocido, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de paciencia para poder soportarlo. 

\- Bien príncipe dejemos esta platica pendiente, póngase en guardia, veamos que tanto podemos avanzar antes que el sol se oculte en el horizonte - Y antes de que mi paciencia se agote.   
  
  
  



	4. Destino

Año 4020

**Reino** **Saudaa**

El poder del Reino Saudaa fue incrementando conforme los años pasaban. Con la dirección del Emperador Ruk cualquier intento de rebelión era aplastado, aliando sus fuerzas militares junto con el país vecino de Folk su dominio sobre las pequeñas ciudades que conformaban el territorio de Saudaa era absoluto. Durante algunos años la esperanza de un cambio en la forma de gobernar recayó en el joven príncipe Jooheon, este poseía un temperamento tranquilo y amable como su madre, sin embargo, todo indicio de esperanzas desaparecieron cuando el príncipe cumplió los 16 años. Convirtiéndose en uno de los "Generales Dorados" del emperador, acatando la ordenes de su padre asolo a los rebeldes, destruyo ciudades, reunió una larga lista de muertes; sus hazañas en el campo de batalla eran tantas y tan crueles que a los 18 ya era tan temido como lo era su padre. Siempre era acompañado por dos caballeros que estaban a cargo de su protección, los tres eran una perfecta y coordinada maquina de matar, juntos no había manera de que los pudieran vencer, dada esa razón el emperador tenia en mente darles la misión que el no había podido concluir aun.

\- Padre es muy temprano para que nos mandes a aplastar a los rebeldes estoy cansado de matar gente, su sangre siempre termina arruinando mis trajes -Replico el joven príncipe mientras hacia su aparición en el salón del consejo acompañado de sus 2 sombras; su guardia personal, Shownu y Wonho habían servido al príncipe durante 8 largos años, aunque los primeros años habían trascurrido entre peleas, persecuciones y juegos, al pasar los años habían forjado una relación de amistad que a pesar de no reflejarlo eran capaces de dar la vida por el otro.

Ambos se sentaron a los lados del príncipe después de realizar una reverencia al emperador sin haber emitido ningún sonido.

\- Todos ustedes conocen los sucesos que han ocurrido hace 20 años, cuando Saudaa se alzo por encima de las naciones mas débiles, hasta ahora hemos podido mantener el dominio de nuestro territorio, sin embargo aun quedan rebeldes que no hemos podido vencer, no sabemos nada de ellos lo cual los vuelve un enemigo mucho mas peligroso -Mientras hablaba el emperador Ruk miraba a los ojos de los 3 soldados más sanguinarios que habían existido desde hace un largo tiempo, no dudaba que si lograba enviarlos para infiltrarse en los reinos enemigos estos terminarían arrodillándose a sus pies.

\- Te refieres a Katai y Midori - Interrumpió el príncipe Jooheon - Por años has tratado de traspasar sus defensas sin embargo hasta ahora ninguna de las tropas han tenido éxito, ninguno de esos hombres ha regresado. ¿No estarás pensando mandarnos a morir verdad, padre? -Jooheon cuestionó al emperador. Es cierto que tanto el como Shownu y Wonho eran buenos soldados, sin embargo el territorio fronterizo con esos 2 lugares era mortal, todo lo que entraba no volvía, además eso le recordaba al suceso que había tenido lugar en ese mismo territorio hace 8 años cuando aquella sombra le había advertido que si volvía lo mataría y no es que Joo tuviera miedo pero durante esos años no había podido borrar la sensación de aquellos ojos como oro mirándole.

\- No han tenido éxito porque no eran los hombres adecuados, ustedes si -Respondió mordaz el emperador. - No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión hijo es una orden de tu señor, quiero que reúnas un batallón y partan mañana para reportarse con las tropas que se encuentran en la franja fronteriza, he tenido reportes de que la muralla esta perdiendo fuerza, tienes todo el tiempo que necesites solo quiero verlos arrodillarse. Entendiste.

Antes de que el príncipe replicara la orden, Wonho y Shownu se pararon asintiendo al emperador.

\- Las tropas partirán mañana su alteza y no regresaremos hasta haber derrumbado esas murallas -Pronuncio Wonho con seguridad. - Ahora con su permiso nos retiramos a cumplir con la orden, príncipe lo esperamos en la sala de mapas -Después de eso, se retiraron sin hacer otro ruido.

Jooheon espero a que estos cerraran la puerta para poder encarar a su padre. - Ellos podrán acatar todas las ordenes que les des padre, pero yo no, deje que me manipularas como una marioneta estos años, solo para obtener tu aprobación y lo único que he conseguido es ser tu verdugo, cumpliré esta última misión para ti pero cuando regrese solo me dedicare ha los asuntos de la corte -El príncipe se levanto abruptamente y con pisadas rápidas abandono el salón.

\- Chico idiota, piensa que puede negarse a cumplir mis ordenes, tendrás tiempo suficiente para perder tu orgullo tratando de derrotar a los insurgentes -El emperador sonrió divertido, había logrado lo que planeaba, con su hijo fuera del reino tratando de cumplir la misión imposible que le había encomendado, el podría designar a un nuevo heredero, en algún momento había considerado a Jooheon un excelente heredero, sin embargo, con el paso de los años este se convirtió en un problema que no podía controlar, claro que seria perfecto que su hijo lograra derrotar a los reinos traidores pero lo más seguro era que su primogénito moriría antes de lograrlo.

**Pov** **Jooheon**

Me alejé lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron de la presencia de mi padre; me hastiaba estar cerca de el, me hacía recordar que debido a él me había convertido en un asesino. Como todo niño durante mi infancia ansiaba convertirme en el hombre que era mi padre; admiraba la forma en que gobernaba y como todos a su alrededor le tenían miedo y respeto, yo quería ser igual el; por eso no me basto con ser reconocido como el heredero yo quería que el me reconociera como su igual, por lo tanto, sacrifiqué mi adolescencia para aprender mas sobre todo lo relacionado con la guerra, me convertí en todo lo que el quiso; maté a sus enemigos, aplasté rebeliones, traicioné todos mis principios y no fue suficiente, me di cuenta muy tarde que el sólo me utilizó como su matón; al final logré convertirme en él y ahora es lo que más odio.

Al filo del amanecer del siguiente día las tropas comandadas por el príncipe Jooheon partieron en dirección a los cuarteles establecidos el la frontera.

**_PALACIO_ ** **** **_AMANECER_ ** **EN** **EL** **REINO** **MIDORI**

\- HYUNGWON, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS NECESITO MI MASCARILLA MAÑANERA Y TU TE ATREVES A DESAPARECER - Aquellos gritos lograron escucharse por casi todos los rincones del palacio, aunque ninguno de los sirvientes y guardias que lo ocupan parecieron inmutarse por ello, desde el nacimiento del Príncipe Minhyuk el castillo había dejado de ser un lugar silencioso para convertirse en su sala de juegos, aquel muchacho iluminaba cualquier lugar al que fuera, pero no había que confundirse, detrás de su apariencia desordenada y relajada se escondía una mente tan astuta y estratega que lo convertían en el perfecto heredero al trono de Midori, un digno oponente para sus enemigos, no había nadie al que no pudiera manipular según su conveniencia, bueno tal vez existía una excepción, la única persona que al escuchar el grito del príncipe tuvo que reunir toda la paciencia que aún le quedaba antes de ir a gritarle a su real primo que dejará de tratarlo como su gato.

\- Enserio Minhyuk debes dejar de hacer eso, o un día de estos mis nervios terminaran explotando -Sermoneo la persona que estaba a cargo del cuidado del príncipe mientras entraba a su alcoba. -Recuerda que no soy tu maldito gato para que me estés ordenando lo que se te antoje, mi único trabajo aquí es ser tu secretario y consejero.

Y vaya que a pesar de ser su único trabajo requería un esfuerzo enorme para cumplirlo de la mejor manera, no es que Hyungwon se quejara, al ser sobrino del Rey su vida estaba completamente resuelta desde su nacimiento solo había un pequeño problema y ese problema se la pasaba mangoneandolo desde la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche.

\- Wony esa no es forma de tratar a tu único primo el cual te ama con todo su corazón -Respondió el príncipe con una mueca fingida de dolor. - Además porque vienes con ese humor, acaso..- Antes de terminar su frase una sonrisa juguetona se formo en sus labios. - Alguien te rechazo??

\- CALLATE MINHYUK -Grito Hyungwon antes de lanzarle uno de los cojines de los sillones mas cercanos a la cabeza de su primo, mientras este soltaba sonoras carcajadas. - Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, NADIE ME RECHAZO ASÍ QUE ABSTENTE DE INVENTARME RELACIONES E IRLAS CONTANDO POR TODO EL CASTILLO, SI NO, MAÑANA ME SERVIRÉ TU LENGUA COMO DESAYUNO -Trato de amenazar a su primo reuniendo toda la seguridad que tenia, pero por la reacción de este, comprobó que no espantaba ni a una mosca 

Hyungwon reuniendo toda la paciencia ya inexistente prosiguió - En lugar de estar botado en tu cama burlándote de mi, deberías estar arreglándote para el desayuno con el rey, esta mañana pidió verte con urgencia, supongo que es algo relacionado con tu ascenso al trono y que el consejo no deja de presionarlo con formar una alianza con el reino vecino y así reforzar nuestras barreras contra Saudaa. -Conforme Hyungwon detallaba las nuevas noticias, el semblante de Minhyuk se iba volviendo mas sombrío, no necesitaba mas información para saber lo que tramaba su padre, desde que había cumplido los 15 años su padre comenzó a llevarlo a las reuniones que se celebraban en el reino vecino de Kajume, al principio pensó que trataba de enseñarle las tareas que tendría que desempeñar cuando se convirtiera en rey, sin embargo, cuando llegaron ahí se dio cuenta que su padre planeaba utilizarlo como una simple ofrenda, uniéndolo en compromiso con la princesa de ese reino de esta manera Midori obtendría todo el apoyo de Kajume y seguiría manteniéndose lejos de las garras del emperador de Saudaa. Su padre era un completo idiota que se dejaba influenciar por los viejos carcamales del consejo, sin embargo, el no era su padre, el asunto de la alianza era una medida desesperada por proteger al reino, Midori no era un país guerrero, sus antepasados habían sido hombres dedicados a las ciencias, medicina y consejeros en diferentes áreas, además de ser excelentes estrategas, sin embargo, no contaban con un ejercito como los demás reinos y a pesar de todo eso habían logrado sobrevivir a la conquista de Saudaa y durante 15 largos años siguieron repeliendo ataques, hasta hace 4 años cuando el muro que protegía a Midori del exterior comenzó a verse afectado por los ataques enemigos, suceso que no había pasado antes, fue ahí cuando su padre y su consejo comenzaron a entablar relación con el reino vecino y surgió la idea de un casamiento. Minhyuk no era ningún menso sabia perfectamente que todo el asunto era raro, como puede un país sin ningún tipo de poder militar sobrevivir durante años y de la noche a la mañana comenzar a preocuparse por el enemigo, y no es por que la muralla estuviera debilitándose como mencionaba su padre, antes de que su maldito compromiso se llevara a cabo el tenia que descubrir que demonios había pasado, necesitaba proteger Midori pero no a costa de una boda.

\- Puedes comunicarle a mi padre que no asistiré al desayuno y que la respuesta sigue siendo NO, no me hará cambiar de opinión - mientras decía esto, se levantaba a paso tranquilo de su cama - Pensándolo bien mejor manda el aviso con el guardia en la puerta, tu hoy estarás ocupado con mis asuntos -

\- No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado Minhyuk, siempre terminas metiéndonos en situaciones peligrosas o vergonzosas - Replico Hyungwon - Si tienes algo que decirle a tu padre díselo tu y antes de que me metas en problemas me retiro - Hyun se dirigió hacia la puerta a paso veloz antes de que el príncipe lo convenciera de acompañarlo a otra aventura sin sentido, pero antes de agarrar el picaporte de la puerta un fuerte agarre no lo dejo seguir avanzando. 

\- No puedes ir a ningún lado, olvidas con quien estas tratando cierto primo? - claro que sabia con quien hablaba, sin embargo, no podía dejar que su primo lo manipulara de nuevo, convencido de rechazarlo Hyung se volteo pero la mirada que le dedicaba Minhyuk era de todo menos amigable. ¿Que demonios le pasaba? cada que se comentaba su compromiso se ponía como un loco, antes de empezar a replicar, el otro prosiguió hablando - Eres mi familia, te quiero, sin embargo, no se te olvide que soy **el** **príncipe** , si yo quiero que vayas conmigo al infierno iras conmigo Hyungwon, espero que te haya quedado claro - Al mismo tiempo que terminaba de hablar soltó el brazo de su primo - Al atardecer nos veremos en la puerta Oeste del castillo, ahora retírate me arreglare para ir a ver a mi padre - Dándose media vuelta Minhyuk se dirigió a los baños sin voltear a ver la cara de su primo.

**Pov** **Minhyuk**

\- Mi respuesta sigue siendo no padre, no me casaré - Cuántas veces se lo tengo que repetir, es que acaso no entiende que no deseo casarme con una desconocida, estoy perdiendo la paciencia y también la ideas -una boda no solucionará los problemas de protección que tenemos y el poder que nos están ofreciendo no servirá de nada contra Saudaa

-Por favor Minhyuk, eres el príncipe y futuro rey, como puedes negarte a proteger a tu reino- Me reprochó mi padre,mientras los miembros de el consejo solo me observaban, sabía que no les caía bien a ninguno de ellos, desde que fui nombrado como consejero principal del reino se habían dedicado a presentarme problemas con la intención de que yo me diera por vencido y renunciara, algo que claramente no sucedería. 

Respire lo mas hondo que mis pulmones me permitieron y trate de tranquilizar mis emociones, cada día durante los últimos 4 años tanto mi padre como los viejos del consejo me habían insistido en que aceptara mi matrimonio por el bien del reino y de sus ciudadanos, pero con el paso del tiempo se habían dado cuenta que los chantajes no me harían cambiar de opinión. 

-Padre, no se si lo has notado pero no soy una persona en la que funcionen los chantajes, conozco mis deberes como el heredero no tienen que repetírmelas cada que tengan oportunidad- Desvíe la mirada de mi padre hacia los tipos del consejo - He hecho mas por Midori que ustedes en toda su vida, no acepto que quieran darme ordenes, resolveré el asunto de la muralla solo necesito que me den un tiempo y que no me presionen, entendido - Antes de que alguno volviera a abrir la boca para contradecirme decidí alejarme de la habitación, tenia suficiente por hoy, lo único que quería era irme a descansar pero tenia asuntos mas urgentes que resolver, deambule silenciosamente por los pasillos del castillo, saludando ocasionalmente a los guardias apostados en los balcones, comenzando a voltear para verificar que nadie me seguía cuando el lugar al cual me dirigía se encontraba cerca. La figura de Hyungwon llamo mi atención cuando lo vi recargado en un pilar del jardín abandonado, ataviado con una capa negra que combinaba con su cabellera obscura lo hacia parecer una sombra, a pesar de mis cambios de humor constantes era agradable que Hyungwon siguiera permaneciendo a mi lado, siempre estaría agradecido con el.

Movió su cabeza en mi dirección cuando escucho el sonido de mis pisadas, no le permití que comenzara a hablar porque estaba seguro que pondría excusas para no seguir con mis planes, así que sin darle oportunidad, pase a su lado susurrando un _sígueme_ _._

 _-_ ¿A donde vamos Minhyuk? Estoy comenzando a ponerme nervioso, si tu padre nos descubre seguro que me castigara. 

-No permitiré que nadie te lastime primo, y en cuanto a donde vamos, es mejor que no lo sepas porque no querrás ir.

-MINHYUK..... - Hyungwon me agarro el brazo para detenerme y me dio una mirada silenciosa que significaba que quería conocer todo lo que mi cabeza estaba planeando. 

Suspire y me deshice de su agarre - Esta bien tu ganas, pienso resolver el problema de la muralla y evitar mi casamiento por eso tengo que hablar con alguien que pueda retrasar la boda así que nos dirigimos a Kajume 

Escuche un sonido ahogado viniendo de la dirección de Won antes de escuchar 

-¿Acaso perdiste la cordura Minhyuk? 


	5. Reencuentro

_LOCO._

Loco es una buena palabra para describir a una persona desesperada. Exactamente esa era la forma en la que se sentía Minhyuk. Se había quebrado la cabeza buscando la manera de impedir el compromiso. Él no era una persona que aceptara perder, por lo tanto, se negaba a aceptar que no existiera una solución a su problema. Durante las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta que estaba perdiendo. La presión que ejercían sobre él, para que aceptará el compromiso estaba haciendo mella en él. No pensaba con claridad y perdía los estribos con la más mínima provocación. Al final, lo entendió. La única manera de terminar con la tortura y presión que le provocaba su compromiso, era exactamente lo que se había negado a hacer. PERDER.

Esa era la razón por la cual ahora se dirigía rumbo a Kajume, seguido de Hyungwon, que venía pisándole los talones a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con su idea. Aunque se abstuvo de contarle verdaderamente cual eran sus intenciones. No tenía la más mínima intención de contarle a su primo que planeaba suplicar y arrodillarse (si era necesario) frente al rey de Kajume con tal de aplazar o terminar de una vez con la boda. Un sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderó de el, al reconocer que se encontraba tan desesperado como para perder su dignidad. Volvió a la realidad cuando divisó las grandes puertas de madera que daban acceso al país vecino. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza Minhyuk trató de despejar su mente, necesitaba estar concentrado para afrontar lo que se avecinaba.

**Pov** **Minhyuk**

Confiaba en que no me reconocieran los guardias de la entrada, no necesitaba que se esparciera el rumor de mi llegada a Kajume. Quería reunirme lo más pronto posible con el rey y llegar a un acuerdo, no planeaba demorar mi estancia más de lo necesario. Afortunadamente contaba con alguien confiable dentro de la corte. Lo había conocido hace tiempo atrás, en una de las reuniones a las cuales mi padre me obligaba a asistir. Gracias a su ayuda podría ingresar al palacio sin muchas complicaciones. Sin embargo, Hyungwon desconocía acerca de mis intenciones y no quería involucrarlo en situaciones que lo pusieran en peligro.   
\- Hyung - dije mientras volteaba a verlo - Necesito que te quedes en la entrada, vigila a los guardias si descubres cualquier movimiento sospechoso, no dudes en ir a pedir refuerzos. No necesito que te involucres en problemas, mientras vigilas reúne toda la información posible sobre mi prometida.

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Me arrastraste hasta aquí solo para dejarme vigilando - Antes de que pudiera replicar, su rostro malhumorado se desvaneció reemplazándolo por uno de absoluto hastío - Como quieras, te esperaré en la entrada y no te tardes, sabes que no me gusta esperar.

Sin darme tiempo de hablar, se alejó caminando en dirección a las puertas, ante la vista de mi primo no pude evitar embozar una sonrisa, el porte de Hyungwon y su estatura acababan con su intención de pasar desapercibido, pues todos los pueblerinos no podían evitar posar su mirada en él, cuándo se paseaba por el pueblo.

Se podría pasar toda la tarde observando a su primo cautivar a los aldeanos, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que la paciencia de Hyungwon se acabara.

Con media vuelta, me desvíe de la calle que me llevaba directamente a la entrada del castillo y entré por uno de los callejones menos transitados de la ciudad. Debido a su posición raramente le tocaban los rayos de sol, por eso la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sumido en completa obscuridad. Ese era el mejor lugar para cometer fechorías o para ocultar un pasadizo que daba a una puerta secreta; escondida en la biblioteca del castillo. Esperaba encontrarme con mi contacto en ese lugar y así evitar las miradas curiosas. Cuando estaba por doblar en la esquina del callejón donde se encontraba el pasadizo, me topé con una escena que hizo quedarme aterrorizado y con la urgencia de ocultarse antes de ser descubierto.

Justo en la entrada del pasadizo se estaba llevando a cabo una escena escalofriante, pude divisar al tipo que me ayudaría a entrar al Castillo, el cual estaba siendo sostenido por el cuello por una presencia tenebrosa, era una especie de sombra negra, incluso era más negra que el mismo callejón. Al principio por mis nervios y miedo, no le encontré alguna forma solo era una masa obscura que parecía estar estrangulando a su presa. En mi intento de alejarme lo más pronto de tan terrible escena, tropecé con mis propios pies y antes de encontrar algo en donde sostenerme caía en el suelo haciendo un leve sonido. Me quede quieto. Atemorizado de que cualquier movimiento delatará aún más mi presencia. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho amenazando con salir. Tenía tanto miedo de que la criatura desviará su atención del noble y se acercará a revisar el origen del ruido. Pasaron algunos minutos, en los que no realice ningún movimiento, y afortunadamente nada ocurrió. A pesar de que sabía que debía salir de allí mi curiosidad fue más grande y no pude evitar echar otro vistazo al callejón. Me quede helado. El ser extraño estaba volteando hacia el lugar donde me estaba escondiendo. Una gélida mirada me atravesó. Irracionalmente pensé que eran ojos, pues solo ese nombre le pude poner a los dos círculos que parecían observarme. Eran como cuencos de oro ardiendo, en los cuales no parecía reflejarse ningún tipo de emoción. Una mirada que parecía atravesar tu alma, y arrastrarte hacia un precipicio.

Estaba comenzando a sentir que todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas, mis fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarme y todo se ponía negro. A punto estaba de desmayarme, cuando la figura extraña volvió a enfocar su atención al noble, antes de que yo pudiera recomponerme y entender lo que estaba pasando, la sombra coloco algo que imagine sería una mano, (aunque anteriormente no pude observar que tuviera una) enfrente de la cara del hombre y para mi sorpresa, comenzó a introducirla dentro de su boca. El proceso no duro más que segundos, pero al retirarla se llevó entre sus dedos algo que no pude identificar. Era imposible que esto se desarrollara a escasos pasos del castillo del Rey, durante toda mi vida nunca había presenciado algo así ni mucho menos me había topado con ese tipo de seres. Por tal razón, cuando aquella sombra boto el cuerpo del noble al suelo y comenzó a dirigirse en dirección contraria a la mía, no dude en seguirla. Necesitaba con urgencia descubrir que era eso. Al pasar a un lado del hombre me detuve a observarlo, parecía demacrado y como si le hubieran absorbido la vida, sin embargo, estaba vivo. Ante este hecho, no pude evitar estar más tranquilo.

Deambule por varios callejones en los cuales nunca había estado persiguiendo a una prudente distancia a la sombra. Cuando había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba caminando, por fin la sombra se detuvo, el último corredor estaba tapado con una gran muralla lo cual impedía la salida. Note la muralla antes que al hombre. Este estaba cubierto por una larga capa negra que impedía que se le viera el rostro. De este los pliegos de su túnica saco un pequeño cofre, el cual abrió. Para mi sorpresa la sombra se metió dentro del cofre sin mucha resistencia

Pero qué demonios estaba pasando, ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Acaso esa cosa le pertenecía a aquel hombre? Y ¿Quién era él?, invadido por sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había abandonado su escondite y que ahora estaba al descubierto frente al extraño.

-Vaya tenemos un invitado – Dijo el extraño con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz - No deberías estar merodeando en lugares extraños o podrían sucederte cosas malas, ahora vas a decirme quien eres.

Esa voz. ¿Por qué se le hacía conocida?, en donde había escuchado ese tono autoritario. Un tono que lo hacía retroceder a su infancia. INFANCIA. Acaso él era....

-Kihyun?

Al escuchar el nombre el desconocido dio la media vuelta para encararlo. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca descubrió que era ligeramente bajo de estatura. La mirada que le dedico era dura con un toque de sorpresa.

-No te has el gracioso. ¿Quién demonios er...?

Antes de terminar la frase su voz se apagó y en su cara se dibujó una mueca de incredulidad mezclada con miedo.

-Minhyuk, eres tu?


	6. Pasado

**Años atrás.**   
_Un diminuto sonido de pisadas interrumpió_ _la tranquilidad del corredor del ala este del castillo, el cual daba acceso a un pequeño laberinto_ _sepultado por la maleza que había ido creciendo con los años_. _Escasos sirvientes tenían conocimiento de la existencia de este lugar, principalmente por la prohibición del rey de acercarse a esta zona del castillo. A pesar de eso, una pequeña cabellera dorada se dirigía con toda rapidez hacia el lugar, con el objetivo de esconderse de su tutor y de su primo Hyungwon. Se había escapado de sus lecciones de etiqueta y dado que tenía al castillo entero buscándolo la zona prohibida era su único escondite. El pequeño príncipe Minhyuk había descubierto el lugar, cuando jugaba con su primo a "La búsqueda del tesoro", le pareció un buen lugar para esconder cosas. Al contárselo a Hyungwon esté le dio un buen sermón y le prohibió volver. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo ignorando cualquier prohibición que le hubieran hecho. Sin detener la carrera se escabullo por los pasillos del laberinto ignorando la dirección a la cual dirigía sus pasos. Muy tarde se dio cuenta que había perdido el camino, en algún momento había doblado en la dirección equivocada y ahora estaba más cerca del muro que rodeaba todo el país de Midori. Sin perder la calma Min siguió deambulando por los pasillos hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el muro. Estaba tan ensimismado admirando la construcción que solo noto al pequeño niño que se escondía detrás de unos arbustos cuando este soltó un grito. Se quedó desconcertado. En el palacio no existían otros niños a parte de Hyungwon y él. Además no conocía a nadie en Midori que tuviera el color de pelo y ojos que el niño tenía y sus vestimentas también eran raras. Minhyuk siempre había sido más curioso que temeroso, por lo tanto, en vez de correr a esconderse se acercó al lugar donde el niño estaba. A cada paso que él daba, el niño se iba encogiendo más tratando de alejarse de su alcance._

_\- No tengas miedo, no te haré nada - Minhyuk le dijo mientras acortaba la distancia. El niño era pequeño y delgado. Tenía el cabello obscuro y la piel muy blanca. Sus ojos eran de un azul turquesa en los cuales Min podía observar su reflejo. Su vestimenta constaba de una pequeña camisa y unos pantalones cortos, el conjunto aunque muy bonito parecía viejo. Todos estos rasgos eran muy extraños en Midori, pues casi todos los habitantes del país tenían el cabello de un dorado claro y ojos de gran variedad de tonos verdes. Además casi todos usaban un conjunto compuesto de túnicas. Con solo verlo unos segundos estaba muy seguro que el pequeño extraño no pertenecía allí._

_\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Te mando mi padre a perseguirme? Por favor no me obligues a volver con el - Antes de que Minhyuk pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, el extraño aferro sus pequeñas manitas en sus vestimentas y lo jalo con suma desesperación, observo el llanto desenfrenado y desgarrador que salían de la pequeña boca del niño. No tenía idea a que se refería, pero cualquier cosa que lo hubiera puesto así debía ser algo terrible. El llanto ocasiono que sintiera lastima por él y sin dudarlo el príncipe Minhyuk lo atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo. Con solo 10 años el heredero de Midori comprendía los sentimientos de los que lo rodeaban sin que estos le dijeran lo que les sucedía y sabía que el mejor de los remedios era simplemente mostrar empatía por el sufrimiento ajeno. Conforme pasaron los minutos el llanto se fue apagando hasta que solo se escuchaban leves sollozos del pequeño._

_\- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? No entiendo a qué te refieres, solo sé que no conozco a tu padre, hasta hace unos momentos tampoco tenía idea que tu existieras. Así que no te preocupes, yo no le diré nada a nadie sobre ti. - Mientras decía eso le acariciaba el cabello y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa infantil._

_\- ¿Seguro que no trabajas para mi padre? - Le lanzo una mirada de sospecha._

_\- Claro que estoy seguro, no crees que soy muy pequeño para conocer a tu padre. Ahora lo único y más importante que quiero saber es ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Unos breves segundos pasaron sin que el contrario se atreviera a hablar, como si estuviera decidiendo si contestarle o no._

_\- Soy Kihyun – Dijo brevemente._

_\- Es lindo. No hay muchas personas que lleven ese nombre. Bien Kihyun yo soy Lee Minhyuk heredero del reino de Midori - Mientras hacia su presentación Min no dejo de observar a Kihyun, esperaba que sus expresiones delataran si era algún infiltrado. La palabra enemigo llego a su mente. Como no lo había pensado antes. Y ¿si Kihyun era un espía de Saudaa? Su padre le había contado la historia de la conquista del emperador Ruk y de los horrores que ocasiono, si Kihyun pertenecía a Saudaa él no podía permitir que se fuera. O al menos no sin sacarle información. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, se concentró en encontrar algún indicio, sin embargo, el rostro del pequeño Kihyun solo revelaba asombro. - Yo ya te he dicho quién soy, ahora no me basta con solo saber tu nombre quiero saber de dónde vienes y por qué estás aquí._

_El rostro de Kihyun dio un cambio al escuchar las palabras. La desesperación comenzó a notarse en su semblante dando paso a un rostro completamente enfurecido._

_\- No tengo porque decirte quien soy - Dijo con altivez - Yo he estado escondiéndome aquí mucho tiempo antes de que tu llegaras a interrumpir. Con solo mi nombre te debe bastar - Minhyuk se sorprendió, el niño que hace unos minutos lloraba abrazado a él, ahora lo miraba como si quisiera aplastarlo como una cucaracha. El asunto le hizo mucha gracia y antes de evitarlo ya se estaba revolcando en el suelo de risa. No era posible que ese tonto niño con temperamento cambiante fuera un informante._

_\- Basta, ¿De qué te ríes? - Kihyun replico mientras hacia un pequeño puchero._

_\- Sospecho que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien Kihyun. - Dijo entre risas Minhyuk._

_Después de ese primer encuentro ambos niños comenzaron a reunirse cada inicio de mes, al principio no acordaron un día específico, y se encontraban cada que el príncipe escapaba de sus lecciones. Minhyuk sabia del peligro que correría el reino de Midori si sus sospechas sobre Kihyun resultaban ciertas y durante los primeros meses no bajo la guardia con su pequeño nuevo amigo. Pero con el paso de tiempo su relación se fue fortaleciendo haciendo que Minhyuk confiara plenamente en Kihyun. Los momentos que compartían se pasaban entre juegos, pláticas sobre el futuro y pequeñas peleas. Ninguno preguntaba sobre la vida del otro. Y aun sin saber mucho sobre ellos ambos se tenían cariño._

_Aunque Min al ser muy observador con los años descubrió cosas sobre su amigo con los que iba armando un rompecabezas sobre su vida. Kihyun tenían unos modales excelentes, modales que solo podría tener alguien de la nobleza. Ambos tenían la misma edad. Tenía un hermano pequeño. A veces parecía enfermo, pues se ponía pálido y el azul brillante de sus ojos desaparecía. Aunque cuando volvían a verse lucia recuperado como si no hubiera pasado nada. Siempre usaba camisas largas, que solo dejaban que se asomaran la punta de sus dedos. No entendía el porqué, hasta el día en que se desmayó frente a Minhyuk. En su desesperación desabrocho su camisa para buscar alguna manera de despertarlo. HORROR. Esa era la palabra para describir lo que Minhyuk sintió cuando descubrió aquellas marcas de golpes, cortes y piel quemada en el cuerpo de Kihyun. ¿Quién podría hacerle eso a un niño? Esa fue la primera vez que Min rompió el trato silencioso de no hacer preguntas. Aunque por supuesto Kihyun lo negó todo. El príncipe no desistió y siguió haciendo preguntas, tanto que Kihyun opto por mostrarle que se equivocaba. Para su sorpresa en el cuerpo de Kihyun no había ninguna marca. Ni siquiera de un rasguño._

_Se negaba a creer que lo que había visto fuera mentira, así que decidió encarar a Kihyun la próxima vez que se vieran. Pero eso nunca paso. Kihyun no volvió a aparecer. La última vez que se vieron Minhyuk tenía 14 años. Durante 1 año siguió yendo al mismo lugar con la esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo. Pero con los problemas que afrontaba el reino y los constantes viajes que realizaba con su padre terminaron por hacer que se olvidara del asunto. Era como si la amistad que habían forjado nunca hubiera existido._

**Actualmente**

-Minhyuk, eres tú?

La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire, mientras ambos se sostenían la mirada sin atreverse a hablar o acercarse al otro.

El príncipe Minhyuk no podía creerlo. El chico con el que había compartido grandes momentos de su infancia y al que había considerado al igual que a Hyungwon como su hermano, estaba frente a él. Kihyun seguía observándolo con una mirada de temor.La escena le causo gracia. Era exactamente igual a su primer encuentro hace 9 años. Un Kihyun atemorizado por ser atrapado en algo sospechoso, y el mirándolo como si se hubiera encontrado una criatura fantástica.

-Vaya al parecer me recuerdas – Hizo una pausa mientras las palabras se acomodaban en su mente - Cuanto ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿5 o 6 años? Desapareciste sin dar una explicación. Claro no es que me queje, pero esperaba al menos unas palabras de despedida o un pequeño mensaje para ya no seguir yendo cada fin de mes durante un año a ver si aparecías – Las palabras ácidas seguían saliendo de su boca, no es que le guardara rencor a Kihyun, pero lo había abandonado cuando más necesitaba de su amistad. Todos a sus alrededor comenzaron a exigirle un comportamiento digno de un príncipe, a que participara en reuniones que aún no comprendía. El único que lo escuchaba y lo alegraba con sus consejos era Kihyun. Y sin embargo, había desaparecido, dejándolo que se hundiera en soledad. Ahora que lo encontraba de nuevo, no podía controlar los reproches que por tanto tiempo se había guardado. – Para mi sorpresa no has cambiado nada. Bueno solo creciste unos centímetros – Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro al hablar de la estura del contrario. – Y claro sigues haciendo cosas raras. – Mientras hablaba señalo el cofre que Kihyun tenía bajo la capa y donde momentos antes había visto que una criatura extraña se escondía. - ¿Es tu mascota? – De nuevo una pausa, Minhyuk observo cambiar las expresiones de Kihyun de un estado a otro mientras hablaba, no podía ocultarlo, Min estaba disfrutando el momento. - Deberías educarla, hace unos momentos casi mata a un noble. No creo que te guste tener a la guardia real buscándote por asesinato ¿Verdad Kihyun? 

El rostro de Kihyun se había transformado en una máscara de seriedad y frialdad. En la cual no se asomaba ninguna emoción.

-Cierra tu maldita boca Minhyuk. Sigues siendo un dolor de cabeza, ¿Alguna vez te puedes quedar callado por un segundo? Además no tengo intención de sentarme contigo y contarte a detalle todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida. – Con pasos cortos pero seguros, Kihyun fue acortando la distancia que los alejaba.

\- Si tan solo no fueras un idiota entrometido, podrías haber continuado con tu estúpida vida sin complejos, pero siempre tienes que ser tan metiche ¿No? 

El miedo se fue apoderando de Minhyuk al escuchar las últimas palabras mencionadas por el que antes era su amigo. Sin embargo, se negó a acobardarse, él no era un llorón que se ponía a suplicar a la primera.

-¿Estas amenazándome? No me hagas reír. Durante los años que estuviste conmigo no aprendiste nada. Las amenazas no funcionan conmigo. No harás que muera de miedo. ¿O acaso es que piensas alimentar a tu mascota con mis carnes?

Sin darle tiempo a retroceder Kihyun se abalanzo como un rayo sobre él. El choque de ambos cuerpos impulso a Minhyuk hacia atrás cayendo con un fuerte golpe sobre el piso. El golpe lo tomo por sorpresa e impidió que actuara antes de que las manos de Kihyun se deslizaran por su cuello. No podía respirar. El cuerpo de Ki sobre el de él y sus manos que apretaban su cuello con una fuerza extraordinaria sin darle espacio para respirar, toda la situación era nueva para él. Kihyun tenía una fuerza sorprendente, era increíble que en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo pudiera tener tal fuerza. El terror se encendió dentro de Minhyuk al encontrarse con sus ojos. El tono azul había sido reemplazado por un dorado, ardiendo como el oro derritiéndose. Una mirada gélida y carente de humanidad. Le era imposible desprenderse del agarre de Kihyun por más que se movía para quitárselo de encima no parecía hacer ningún efecto en el contrario. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Cuando estaba seguro de que sería su final, sintió que el aire volvía a entrar por su garganta, y el peso que sentía sobre él había desaparecido. Sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Kihyun, Min se levantó del suelo lentamente recuperando el aliento.

Entonces noto que Kihyun no había cambiado de opinión en absoluto, si por el fuera lo había ahorcado hasta su muerte. No quedaba rastro del niño que antes consideraba un amigo. Ya era muy tarde para lamentaciones lo único que le debía preocupar ahora, era que iba ser con Kihyun.

El cual estaba tirado a escasos metros de él.

Kihyun se había desmayado.

-Estoy seguro que a Hyungwon no le va a gustar en absoluto mi plan. 


	7. Oscuridad

\- Entonces. ¿Cuándo comenzaras a explicarme qué demonios es esta escena Minhyuk?

La tranquilad que disfrutaba mientras vigilaba los movimientos de los guardias que cuidaban la entrada a Kajume había sido interrumpida por su primo, el cual sin darle explicaciones lo había arrastrado por callejones y pasillos dentro de la ciudad. Cuando por fin Minhyuk se detuvo, Hyungwon se encontró frente a una escena realmente extraña.

Tirado en el piso se encontraba un chico envuelto en una capa. La capa era muy grande para él, por lo cual lo cubría perfectamente. A su lado se encontraba un pequeño cofre de color negro. Sin entender lo que sucedía, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su primo y de nuevo la regreso hacia donde estaba el chico tirado. Con los años se había acostumbrado a que su primo se metiera en situaciones extrañas e incomodas debido a su curiosidad, pero la escena que tenía ante sus ojos rebasa a las anteriores.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta Minhyuk. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, prometes que no te meterás en problemas y al final término limpiando tus desastres. – Hyugwon se pasó una mano por la cara en señal de frustración, esa era la razón por la cual ya no quería acompañar a su primo a ningún lado, las situaciones en que lo metía terminaban dejándolo ansioso. Dio un pequeño respiro y resignado contesto – De acuerdo, sal de aquí y regresa a casa, yo lo arreglare por ti. Pero antes de que te vayas solo quiero que me respondas una cosa... ¿Mataste a este tipo? 

-¿Qué? – La mirada de Minhyuk revelaba que no le había gustado para nada lo que había dicho – ¿Estas demente? Ni siquiera lo toque. Al contrario al que querían matar era a mí – Hizo a un lado su vestimenta para revelar las marcas rojas en forma de dedos que tenía alrededor del cuello.

\- Espera... Me estás diciendo que este sujeto trato de matarte – La rabia comenzó a fluir por el cuerpo de Hyungwon de solo pensar que podría haber encontrado a su primo abandonado en un callejón y ahorcado. Pero se obligó a tranquilizarse para no asustar a su primo. –Muy bien Minhyuk, vámonos no te voy a culpar por matar a ese estúpido y si cualquiera trata de culparte diré que tu solo te defendiste.

-En primera ¡Que no está muerto! y segunda ¡Yo no le hice nada!, el solo se desmayó, además no te llame solo para que vieras la escena, no podemos dejarlo aquí, así que estaba pensando en llevarlo con nosotros.

-POR UN SEGUNDO, PIENSA LO QUE DICES! - Grito Hyungwon - Me niego rotundamente a hacer esa estupidez, el tipo trato de matarte! No voy a arriesgar a nuestro pueblo metiendo a un tipo extraño al país. Además a ti que te importa que le suceda a un completo desconocido.

Algo no estaba bien, la situación era muy bizarra. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y por la manera en que Minhyuk lo miraba estaba seguro que no le iba a contar nada.

-Muy bien, haz lo que quieras –Dando media vuelta se dispuso a abandonar la escena.

-Espera... ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Cuestiono Minhyuk

-Me voy a casa, ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Además estoy seguro que ya tengo documentos apilados sobre mi escritorio, lo que significa que otra vez no dormiré – Le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su primo.

-Sí, Si... Me disculpo por eso, pero aun tienes que ayudarme.

\- Eso no es mi asunto, tú no piensas contarme que rayos pasó. Por lo tanto, yo tengo porque ayudarte. Nos vemos primo – Antes de que Minhyuk pudiera responder Hyungwon ya había desaparecido.

-HYUNGWON!! Enserio se atrevió a dejarme –Suspirando miro a Kihyun quien seguía tirado sobre el piso- Bien y ahora qué demonios haré yo contigo.

No podía llevarlo arrastrando por toda la ciudad y menos a esa hora, tenía que esperar a que se hiciera de noche para poder cargar con Kihyun hacia la entrada de Midori.

-Sera mejor que te comportes Kihyun, voy a manchar mis lindas manos cargándote por toda la ciudad. Espero al menos un poco de agradecimiento de tu parte. 

No hacía mucho tiempo que había anochecido, cuando Minhyuk atravesaba las puertas de la entrada de Kajume cargando a Kihyun en su espalda. Para su buena suerte los guardias estaban distraídos, así que no notaron la salida de los dos personajes. Minhyuk ponía toda la fuerza que poseía para no tropezarse y caer al suelo con todo y su carga. Sin poder resistir más, tuvo que detenerse cuando ya le faltaban escasos metros para llegar a las puertas que daban acceso a su reino. Su respiración sonaba agitada, y las piernas le temblaban pero se negaba a abandonar a Kihyun. Cuando se encontraba más recuperado se acercó a Ki a quien había dejado recargado en un tronco de un árbol, al agarrar uno de sus brazos para alzarlo y ponerlo en su espalda escucho un murmullo que venía de la dirección de Kihyun.

-Oye ¿Estas despierto? –Dijo con cierto miedo en su voz, la escena de unas horas atrás le hacía recordar que el Kihyun que estaba frente a él ya no era el mismo que conoció en su infancia. Sin escuchar una respuesta de parte del contrario volvió a acercarse a él. Con mucho esfuerzo lo coloco en su espalda y cuando comenzaba a dar los primeros pasos en dirección a su reino escucho por fin lo que Kihyun estaba murmullando.

-Él estará muy enojado cuando venga a buscarme. 

**Prisión Subterránea del Reino de Yaksok.**

El eco de los murmullos resonaba por las gruesas paredes de las catacumbas, amortiguado por el sonido que hacían sus botas al caminar por el suelo húmedo. Hacía más de una semana que había atravesado ese mismo pasillo con la intención de cumplir lo más rápido posible su trabajo para salir de allí, en cambio ahora no tenía la menor prisa por abandonar la prisión. El ruido de las cadenas mezclado con el olor de la sangre, vómito y desechos fecales hacían que cualquiera que caminara por los pasillos de la infernal prisión quisiera salir huyendo antes de terminar hundiéndose en la porquería del lugar. Eso fue lo que él hizo la primera vez que lo obligaron a entrar a la prisión subterránea de Yaksok, tan solo con los primeros pasos que dio dentro del lugar, comenzó a sentir el vómito fluir por su garganta y sin poder contenerse expulso lo que había desayunado. Para su mala suerte los fluidos fueron a dar a los pies de su padre al cual no le hizo mucha gracia. El rey Seung sin pensarlo dos veces levantó su mano y le asesto a su hijo una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla derecha. Sin ningún indicio de culpa levanto al pequeño príncipe de tan solo 6 años del piso, al cual había caído debido al fuerte golpe, para después arrastrarlo sin ninguna piedad al infierno que lo esperaba. Las pesadillas y el remordimiento se convirtieron en parte de su vida a partir de ese momento. Había confiado en su padre y no pudo negarse cuando le hizo firmar el contrato que destruyo su inocencia. Fue demasiado tarde cuando quiso renunciar, conocía muy bien lo que le haría su padre si se atrevía a desobedecerlo. Los castigos que el rey usaba para reprenderlo lo hubieran matado muchas veces si él fuera un humano ordinario. Su propio padre se encargó de hacer añicos su alma, corrompió cada parte de su mente y lo dejo vacío.

Pero ahora eso ya no importaba. En un principio lo obligaron a realizar atrocidades, lloraba y se recriminaba por no ser capaz de contener el monstruo que se alojaba en su interior. Ahora después de tanto tiempo ya no sentía nada. Había tocado fondo. 

La prisión de Yaksok era conocida por ser el infierno en la tierra, ahí se llevaban a cabo las torturas más espantosas que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar. Todos los que trabajaban ahí generalmente terminaban por ser absorbidos por la obscuridad que se realizaba dentro de esas paredes. Pero ninguno de ellos despedía un aura tan obscura como el Príncipe Changkyun. Su solo presencia inspiraba miedo. Por eso cuando su figura fue divisada por los guardias que custodiaban la entrada de la prisión, estos rápidamente abrieron las puertas evitando hacer cualquier contacto visual con él.

Una sínica y satisfecha sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Era capaz de percibir el miedo que le tenían y como estaban desesperados por desaparecer de su vista. Disfruta infligir miedo. 

-Nunca había conocido a una persona que le hiciera tan feliz hacer picadillo a otra –La voz gruesa cargada de sarcasmo interrumpió la diversión de Changkyun –Al menos deberías cambiarte de ropa, pareces un carnicero con toda esa sangre encima de ti.

Maldito anciano –Pensó el príncipe, odiaba al Rey de Yaksok tanto como odiaba su padre. Fue por su culpa, que él término trabajando en ese lugar. Si tan solo no hubiera convencido a su padre de utilizar sus poderes para extraerles información a los prisioneros, todo hubiera sido distinto.

-Cierra la boca –Era consciente de la sangre en su vestimenta, si hubiera querido quitársela lo hubiera hecho, pero la cosa es que no quería. –Querías tu información lo más rápido posible ¿No es así? Pues tuve que recurrir a otros métodos –Le dedico una sonrisa obscura al personaje que tenía frente a el –Era inevitable que no terminara manchado un poco, deberías ver el cuarto, lo deje muy colorido para ti. 

La sonrisa del contrario se había extinguido y en su lugar había quedado una mueca de desagrado.

-Dame la maldita información y lárgate, cuando necesite de nuevo de tus servicios te mandare a uno de mis sirvientes-

-Aquí tienes –Le arrojo un pergamino que tenía manchas rojas por todos lados –Y deja de darme ordenes no soy uno mas de tus sirvientes, que no se te olvide que estoy aquí por mi padre. 

Con pasos tranquilos se alejó del lugar en dirección a Katai, esperaba poder descansar lo suficiente antes de volver. Evito pasar cerca de la ciudad para no ocasionar las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando atravesó la muralla de su reino, saludo a los guardias de la puerta y los que estaban en los corredores del castillo en la dirección de sus aposentos, a pesar de que antes fingió no molestarle el olor que despedía su cuerpo ahora necesitaba urgentemente un baño para poder dormir. Estaba saboreando sus planes, cuando al abrir la puerta de su aposento se topó con la figura que menos quería ver. 

-Padre –La palabra salió forzada de sus labios. -¿Tienes algo que tratar conmigo? -Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. 

-¿Es que acaso ya no puedo pasar a visitar a mi heredero? -Cuestiono el rey, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Odiaba que su padre lo pusiera en aprietos con preguntas difíciles de contestar. Regularmente no le hablaba a menos que necesitara tratar algo con él. Y Changkyun lo prefería así. Después de la muerte de su madre, su padre lo convirtió en su peor enemigo sin darle tiempo de entender el porqué. Su lazos familiares estaban tan rotos como él mismo. 

-Tú y yo sabemos que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, así que ve al punto ¿Que necesitas de mí? –Frente a los nobles del palacio o los ciudadanos de Akai fingían tener una relación padre-hijo, sin embargo, cuando estaban a solas como ahora, Changkyun lo trataba como una persona más. Tenía que cumplir sus órdenes pero fuera de eso, no le tenía ningún respeto.

La mirada de su padre lo atravesaba como filosas dagas, pero la ignoro. Se quedó parado a mitad de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, sosteniéndole la mirada. De todos modos ya no le afectaba. La situación se había repetido durante toda su vida, que ya solo le parecía aburrido que su padre lo mirara como si quisiera matarlo.

-Dime cuantas veces han sido las que te he dicho que debes tener cuidado en la forma en regresas; ¿Acaso eres un niño todavía? Después de tanto tiempo aun sigues siendo un desastre.

-La forma en que hago mi trabajo no te importa –Necesitaba controlar su temperamento, seguramente hacerle perder los estribos era la intensión de su padre –Si solo has venido a criticar mis métodos, puedes irte retirando, tus sermones ya me los sé. Ahora con tu permiso, estaba planeando bañarme antes de que interrumpieras mi habitación. 

Ignorando a su padre, el príncipe se dirigió a su habitación de baño. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, su padre volvió a hablar, deteniendo por completo los planes que tenía esa noche.

-Kihyun no ha regresado.-Dijo cortante.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que Changkyun saliera disparado del baño. Kihyun no estaba. A pesar de que su relación se había deteriorado con el paso del año, su hermano era el único familiar por el que sentía un poco de amor.

-¿Qué?-Dijo con una voz mas gruesa y ronca de lo normal - ¿Lo mandaste a recolectar información? –No fue necesario que su padre contestara para saber la respuesta y fue entonces cuando perdió el control sobre su furia. Agarro a su padre del cuello de su camisa y lo jalo hasta ponerlo frente a su cara. 

-Prometiste que si yo seguía cumpliendo con mi maldito trabajo, tú dejarías a Kihyun fuera de esto. Sabes lo vulnerable que es y lo mandaste solo; ¿Estas demente? –Estaba consciente que cuando se enfadaba sus poderes se volvían visibles para los demás, y por la mirada de espanto que rara vez tenía su padre, podía adivinar qué estaba presenciando algo extraño. Sin embargo, no se detuvo -¿A dónde lo enviaste?

-Lo envié a Kajume –Respondió su padre en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué demonios necesitas tú de Kajume? No tiene ninguna relación con nosotros, desconocemos todo sobre ellos y aun así mandaste a mi hermano sin ayuda. No se supone que es tu hijo favorito. Lo mandaste a una encrucijada –Con más fuerza de lo normal arrojo a su padre al suelo, mientras daba la vuelta en dirección a la puerta. A diferencia de él, Kihyun tenía poderes limitados y era muy poco hábil utilizándolos, aun le faltaba entrenamiento pero después de su última pelea había cortado todo tipo de comunicación con su hermano mayor. Dejo de entrenar a Kihyun y lo abandono a su suerte. Otro arrepentimiento mas que añadir a su lista,era tarde para remediar su relación.

Cuando pasaba por el jardín de castillo, escucho un grito provenir del balcón de la habitación de su padre.

-Si mi hijo no regresa vivo ten por seguro que tú tampoco vivirás lo suficiente como para lamentarlo-

Una risa seca broto de su garganta y sin voltear a ver a su padre continuo su camino. Por segunda vez en el día volvió a atravesar la muralla de Katai. Camino unos metros en completo silencio hasta detenerse en un montículo de granito, el mejor lugar para concentrar sus poderes. Cerró los ojos y trato de conectarse con el alma de Kihyun. Su padre y hasta su propio hermano ignoraban que él había puesto un sello en Kihyun, el cual le permitía conectar con él. Era capaz de ver lo que Kihyun viera, lo que escuchara, lo que sintiera y saber dónde estaba sin que él le dijera algo. Deambulo por la mente de su hermano con tanta naturalidad como si no fuera primera vez, cuando por fin encontró donde estaba la cabeza comenzó a hervirle de furia.

-Así que volviste a reunirte con tu amigo de la infancia, ehh –Hablo para sí mismo, con una voz cargada de amargura –Creo que ya es momento que por fin conozca a ese famoso Minhyuk –Dijo con una sonrisa macabra Changkyun mientras se transforma en una sombra.

La noche comenzaba a ponerse divertida. 


	8. Alianza part.1

**Frontera Este de** **Saudaa** **. Anteriormente territorio de** **Akai** **.**

Habían pasado tan solo tres días desde la llegada del batallón a los cuarteles fronterizos de Saudaa y el príncipe Jooheon ya había tomado el liderazgo del lugar. Repartió las tareas que sus soldados deberían desempeñar, principalmente las de reconocimiento. El general a cargo le había informado que según los últimos reportes de los oteadores, la muralla que les impedía el paso hacia Midori y Katai estaba comenzando a tener grietas. Principalmente en la parte que le correspondía a Midori. Al principio Jooheon pensó en ir a comprobar la información el mismo, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la advertencia que le habían hecho cuando aún era un niño; no quería comprobar si las palabras de la extraña sombra eran ciertas. Así que en su lugar mando a las personas en las que más confiaba; Shownu y Wonho. Shownu acepto de inmediato sin repelar, a diferencia de Wonho que se quejó de la falta de motivación del príncipe, sin embargo, al final termino aceptando cuando Jooheon le menciono que de esta forma podría seguir fortaleciendo su figura y su cuerpo lleno de músculos.

Todo el día se mantuvo ocupado revisando los mapas de la región y planeando estrategias de ataque con sus soldados; no podía darse el lujo de subestimar a sus enemigos pues a diferencia de los demás territorios que había conquistado con sus tropas, Midori y Katai eran territorios inexplorados y hostiles. Salió de su tienda al atardecer y dirigió una mirada preocupada al horizonte; muy pronto se haría de noche y Wonho y Shownu no habían regresado aun. En otras circunstancias no se preocuparía por ellos, ambos chicos sabían pelear y nunca antes habían sido heridos de gravedad pero ahora todo era diferente. El recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente poniéndolo más nervioso. Jooheon no se perdonaría si por su culpa uno de sus más cercanos amigos era lastimado. Conforme el sol se iba ocultando por el Oeste y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo, el nerviosismo de Jooheon iba en aumento. Daba vueltas y vueltas dentro de su carpa, y al menor sonido de cascos de los corceles asomaba la cabeza fuera de ella con la esperanza de que fueran sus dos amigos. La hora de la cena llego, y aún no había noticias de los dos, y mandar una partida de soldados en su búsqueda no era una buena opción. El territorio durante el día era apenas accesible, pero durante la noche era completamente inexplorable. Lo único que se podía hacer era esperar y confiar en que los dos estaban bien.

Pese a ello, el príncipe apenas y toco su cena; se dedicó a observar los mapas de la frontera buscando posibles terrenos peligrosos o cualquier cosa que fuera indicio de una amenaza y que pudiera haber detenido a sus amigos. No noto el momento en que el cansancio lo venció y quedo recostado sobre los mapas.

Dormitaba; cuando un ajetreo afuera de su carpa lo hizo levantarse y correr fuera de ella a ver lo que sucedía. Sus soldados se movían nerviosos de un lado a otro, señalando hacia el este; antes de preguntar cuál era el motivo del ajetreo, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que señalaban y fue entonces cuando descubrió la razón.

A lo lejos se divisaba un corcel, con la negrura de la noche era difícil observar si el corcel era blanco o negro o distinguir al personaje que lo montaba. Jooheon dio la orden de alistar las armas en casa de ser necesario; el mismo acomodo su espada y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el misterioso jinete y su corcel. Conforme la distancia se acortaba entre ambos, Jooheon pudo distinguir al caballo de Shownu; "Oso", emocionado dio la señal a sus soldados de bajar las armas y que buscaran a un médico. No sabía si estaban heridos, pero con solo ver una montura sabía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Fue entonces cuando arranco a correr para eliminar lo poco de la distancia que los separaba, cuando por fin los alcanzo lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Tanto Shownu como Wonho se veían bien, no había indicios de heridas en sus cuerpos; solamente ropas sudadas y cabellos revueltos por el viento, consecuencia de estar todo el día cabalgando bajo el ardiente sol.

-Vaya que hemos hecho, que mereciera que el príncipe heredero viniera en persona a recibirnos, me siento honrado su Majestad- La sonrisa de Wonho junto con su característico tono sarcástico, casi hizo que Jooheon derramara una lagrimita, el pensar que algo les había sucedido le había ocasionado ponerse sentimental.

-Voy a matarlos. Por un momento pensé que les había ocurrido algo -No dudo en mencionar el príncipe –No tengo tiempo para buscar reemplazos, así que más les vale mantenerse donde están -Con media vuelta se dirigió de vuelta al campamento.

-Hable demasiado pronto, sigue siendo un cretino mimado -Wonho menciono a sus espaldas.

-Tu tampoco ayudas mucho provocándolo cada que te cruzas con el- El tono conciliador de Shownu, hizo que ambos chicos soltaran un bufido, el mayor siempre daba palabras sabias, que aunque los otros dos sabían que eran verdad, se negaban a estar de acuerdo con algo que los incriminara. -Bien, basta. Dejando de lado tus comentarios, se puede saber ¿Dónde demonios esta tu caballo?- Pregunto curioso el príncipe.

-Antes que nada; nos acabamos nuestras provisiones al mediodía y solo nos sobro agua, sería posible que primero cenemos y durante la cena te explicamos que ha sucedido- Shownu menciono mientras desmontaba su caballo con una gracia digna de un príncipe, por el contrario Wonho solo dio un brinco.

-Oye, podrías avisar que lleven dos bandejas de comida a mi tienda-Jooheon se dirigió a un soldado que pasaba a su costado, el cual obedientemente hizo una reverencia como despedida antes de apurarse a cumplir con la orden. Los tres chicos entraron en la carpa del príncipe y se sentaron en los mullidos sillones que tenía en el piso alrededor de una pequeña mesa que servía como comedor. El príncipe fue el primero en iniciar la conversación –Ya estamos instalados, ahora si puedes comenzar a decirme que fue lo que les paso-

-No lo vas creer....-

**Reino** **Midori** **. Palacio Amanecer**

Una respiración entrecortada y un poco de sudor se deslizaba por su cara; producto del esfuerzo que había realizado cargando a un Kihyun desmayado desde Kajume hasta su habitación dentro del reino de Midori. Minkyuk tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso para que nadie notara al extraño invitado que arrastraba consigo, y se aseguro de sobornar a unos cuantos guardias para que no hicieran preguntas. Ahora se encontraba a lado de su gigante cama observando a Kihyun; mientras tomaba un momento para respirar y recuperarse, además de analizar lo que haría a continuación. Ni su padre ni los miembros del consejo tenían que enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Hyungwon; con su intervención podría asegurarse que su plan de interrogar a Kihyun secretamente fuera exitoso.

Una vez más comprobó que Kihyun se encontraba en perfecto estado, y que al menos durante el tiempo que fuera en busca de Hyngwon no iba a causar ningún problema. Después de esto, salió de forma sigilosa, cerrando con llave la puerta de sus aposentos. Con pasos rápidos, se apresuró en dirección de la habitación de su primo; pasaba de medianoche, y conociendo la costumbre de su primo era más que seguro de que se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta. Sin embargo, no lo encontró en su habitación, sorprendido dio media vuelta rumbo a su estudio, pero otra vez solo encontró una habitación oscura. Minhyuk corrió a la sala de reuniones del consejo, tal vez se había convocado una reunión y su primo se encontraba ahí. Pero al llegar, los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, le dijeron que la habitación estaba vacía.

 _Donde demonios esta_ ; pensó Minhyuk preocupado, la única cosa que hacía que Hyungwon se perdiera de sus valiosas horas de sueño era cuando su padre requería de su presencia en una reunión. Fuera de eso no había nada. _Tal vez sigue enojado y piense en ignorarme hasta que se le pase el berrinche,_ con ese pensamiento el príncipe de Midori se deshizo de cualquier preocupación respecto al paradero de su primo y se dirigió de nuevo en dirección de su habitación.

Inmediatamente cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se percató que algo no estaba bien, las velas estaban apagadas; aun cuando él estaba seguro de haberlas dejado encendidas y que el viento no pudo haberlas apagado, porque su ventana estaba cerrada.

Se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta. Si Kihyun se había despertado y estaba esperándolo entre las sombras para tratar de nuevo de ahorcarlo, Minhyuk no tenía la intención de entrar y comprobarlo. De repente un quejido se escuchó en la dirección en la que se encontraba su viejo sillón de terciopelo; haciendo que su sangre se congelara y empezara a sudar de miedo y cuando menos se lo esperaba, las velas se encendieron y se apagaron a la velocidad de un pestañeo. Pero eso fue suficiente para Minhyuk; en la cama todavía estaba Kihyun y al parecer seguía igual que como él lo había dejado, no había logrado identificar lo que había en su sillón, parecía un bulto; alargado y de color verde y había algo que relucía; como el brillo de una cadena de oro. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad y el objeto que relucía empezó a obtener forma, una especia de flor de loto, como el dije de la cadena que él, le había regalado a su primo en su cumpleaños. Un momento....

-Hyungwon.... –Su voz salió temblorosa, era imposible que su primo estuviera en su habitación, y a oscuras. –Si estas tratando de gastarme una broma, déjame avisarte que no es chistoso. –Pero no obtuvo respuesta de regreso. Estaba nervioso y el que su primo siguiera jugando con él, hizo que se enojara. –Basta de esto; si no te largas de mi habitación y dejas de molestarme, te sacare a patadas Hyungwon.

Una risa sarcástica se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación. Una risa que definitivamente no le pertenecía a Hyungwon. Alguien se había infiltrado en su habitación y tenía a su primo y Kihyun. Tenía que pedir ayuda, si gritaba los guardias que estaban a los alrededores seguramente lo escucharían y vendrían. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, las velas se encendieron.

-No vendrán a ayudarte, antes de llegar aquí los puse a dormir. Y te recomiendo que si quieres que despierten, entres y cierres esa maldita puerta de una buena vez. –Dijo el sujeto sentado en una de las esquinas de su sillón de terciopelo. Era delgado y vestía completamente de negro. Su pelo caía desordenadamente sobre su frente, y sus ojos grises; parecían contener una tormenta. Parecía ser mucho mayor que Minhyuk, pero era difícil decirlo con la distancia que los separaba. Le dedico una sonrisa burlona, y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara y se sentara, pero Minhyuk se negó.

-Así que tú eres Minhyuk –Lo observaba con ojo crítico, analizándolo y arrugando el ceño; como si algo de él no le gustara. –Esperaba algo más.... Bueno no importa, estabas buscando algo, ¿No es así?

-No estoy buscando.... –Pero las palabras murieron en boca de Minhyuk, antes de que pudiera terminar. Ahí estaba, estaba atado con un fino hilo dorado, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor surcaba sus labios.

-Hyungwon.... –No, su primo no, si algo le pasaba, el no sabría qué hacer. La ira comenzó a inundarlo y le dio una mirada de desprecio al sujeto que tenía enfrente, el cual no pareció inmutarse. -¿Qué les has hecho?, ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Aun no le hago nada, todo lo que le suceda a partir de ahora dependerá de ti. Nada de esto hubiera pasado; si no hubieras tomado algo que me pertenece –Conforme hablaba su tono comenzó a ser más amenazador.

-Yo no tengo nada tuyo –Acaso estaba loco, Minhyuk no recordaba tener algo que fuera de aquel sujeto.

-¿Seguro? –Se levantó del sillón y camino en dirección a la cama donde se encontraba Kihyun –Y en respuesta a tu anterior pregunta –Hizo una pausa mientras pasaba la mano por la frente de Kihyun

–Soy aquel, a quien le arrebataste su único hermano. 


End file.
